Wednesday's
by Hime-chii o.O
Summary: "Oh… did we disturb something?" She asked.  Akihiko shook his head. "No. We were just talking." He explained. "Right?" He turned Minako for assurance, who happened to have her back at them. Warning: Lemon


**A little story I decided to publish before releasing Social Chain: a story outside the walls of Persona. I don't know when that story will come out though because of my hectic schedule. I think I'll stick to one-shots for a little while. Anyways, this story is dedicated to my green-minded friends who wouldn't probably read this any other way because I wouldn't tell them I wrote this. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Persona Series nor it's characters. If I did, the protagonist of P3 would still be alive.**

* * *

><p>"I figured you would be here…" Minako stated when she caught sight of a certain silver-haired boy sitting on the hard concrete floor of the school roof. No one seemed to be there that time, which was surprising because the students tend to eat their lunch there since the wind was often nice. She approached him cautiously and took a seat next to him turning her head to the direction he was looking at. She saw Iwatodai station from a distance and a tiny structure that depicted the dorm they lived in. "Trying to escape from the fan girls again?"<p>

She heard a light chuckle from Akihiko and felt strong arms circle around her waist, pulling her closer to him. "I'm glad you knew where to find me." He told her shifting his head to look at her deeply in the eyes. She'd never seen someone look at her with so much love before. She can't even say that it was the same as the undying love that her family gave her because it was totally different from that.

"It wasn't so hard to be honest. The breeze feels good and…" She trailed of when Akihiko slowly leaned in to kiss her full on the lips. It was such an innocent kiss at first, but Minako sucked on his lower lip asking him for more. He granted her wish and wrapped both of his arms on her waist tightening them to the extent of crushing her ribs even if it didn't hurt. He lightly licked her lower lip asking for entrance which she gladly gave by opening her mouth to let him explore every crease inside it.

She moved her arm to his neck and– if possible– tugged on him to pull them even closer. Things where starting to heat up and it was as if her already thick uniform got even hotter as the temperature between them started to turn up.

He rolled her over so that he was on top of her and let her lean on the wall. She started to tug on his collar, fiddling to take his vest off. He also pulled on her ribbon and it automatically fell on the ground like a leaf falling from a tree.

They broke the kiss for air and Akihiko nuzzled on her neck leaving red bite marks that would probably be evident to everyone's eyes. The people at the dorm wouldn't really question them about it since they all knew that both of them were dating, but the students of Gekkoukan were another question because they somehow managed to keep their relationship on the low whenever they were inside school.

Akihiko unbuttoned Minako's blazer and slid it off her shoulders easily. He moved back to her lips and kissed her even deeper than the last time and started to unbutton her blouse.

Minako placed a hand on his hand that was about to unhook her bra making him stop and break the kiss. He stared at her with a what's-wrong expression on his face.

"What if someone suddenly walks-in on us?" She asked taking a quick glance at the door that might open any minute catching what they were doing in school.

"Nobody comes up here every Wednesday. The cafeteria is serving mostly desserts at this time and everyone eats there." He reassured trying to kiss her again, but she stopped him all the same. He took a look at her again and she stared up at him with those cute puppy dog eyes of hers.

He heaved a heavy sigh and stood up to approach the door and lock it. After doing so, he went back to his waiting girlfriend– who was satisfied– and met him with open arms. He locked on her lips once more and this time, unhooked her bra releasing her firm breasts.

By unbuttoning the blouse and not taking it off, he groaned realizing that the strap kept the black-lacy bra there. He grabbed one of the straps and forcefully yanked on it breaking it off of the bra itself. He did the same with the other strap and the thing had now become useless.

"I can't believe you broke one of my favorite bras." Minako muttered when they broke apart once more.

"I'll buy you another one that looks exactly alike." He replied taking of his vest letting Minako unbutton the first few buttons of his shirt, but didn't go all the way through. She unbuttoned his uniform enough just to see his chest and the upper part of his well-toned abs. It was better they not undress all the way through when up in the school roof. Better safe than sorry after all.

"That was limited edition and cost a lot of yen." She pointed out and he grabbed the opportunity by taking in one her breasts in his hand. He kissed her once again while fiddling with one of her mountains earning a groan inside his mouth. He smiled at her reaction and took the chance to take off her panties. He rubbed her sensitive area and she tugged on his silver hair driving him crazy and letting him shove two of his fingers inside her wet pussy forcefully. Her eyes widened at the move as she arched her back pushing her breasts against his chest when he started pumping his fingers up and down. "Aki…" She gasped trying to find her voice. "S-stop…" She begged. He stared at her with confusion wondering why he wanted him to stop when she was obviously enjoying what he was doing. She moved to his pants and unzipped it taking out his hard erection from his boxers. No matter how many times she looked at that thing it still looked pretty big for her, but it gave her waves of pleasure whenever they did it.

She pulled him towards her and was the one leading at this time. "I want to be the one to please you…" She whispered seductively in his ear making sure her hot breath touched the nape of his neck making him shudder and even harder. She grabbed her hard member and started to rub it with her soft hands.

Akihiko stifled a moan and remembered that his fingers were still inside of her. He did the initiative and started pumping in and out at the same rhythm that she was doing by rubbing his cock.

Just as he was about to reach his climax, she suddenly stopped leaving him hanging. He also stopped pumping, but she already gave in and came. She was laughing at him teasingly while he scowled at her.

"What?" She asked playing innocent.

"Why the hell stop when I was about to reach my peak?" He asked frustrated with her actions.

"I didn't know that." She stated tapping his nose lightly with her finger.

"You're gonna pay for that." He threatened a sly smirk playing on his lips.

Minako played around and giggled. "How am I go– "

Her eyes widened and a gasp escaped her lips when Akihiko's huge penis suddenly rammed inside of her. Waves of pain and pleasure mixed together rushed through her whole body like electricity. He started to pump in and out of her making her stifle a cry to avoid catching attention from the students just below the roof. He moved in a fast pace and fucked her hard-on giving her a hard time from keeping the screams and gasp to herself.

He started pumping in and out of her faster grabbing one of her breast with his free-hand. "This is y-your pun-ishment for w-what you did." He gasped trying to say the words right as he also was having a hard time trying to suppress the moans.

"P-punish me ha-ar-der A-aki…" She requested.

Akihiko solemnly granted this request and started to rub her clitoris 'causing her to bite down her lower lip. He went even faster and harder that they started to sweat heavily. It can no longer be held in and Minako released all of her screams, gasps and moans with each thrust that Akihiko gave. He also did the same, but made sure that no one could hear them throughout the school.

"Oh my god Aki… faster!" Minako begged. Her boyfriend did as told and stifled the cries they were both giving out by embracing each other's lips in such a tender and deep kiss.

Minako kept on moaning inside his mouth while their tongues swirled together in a dance of pleasure.

"Why is this locked?" An unfamiliar voice had asked 'causing them to break their kiss and look up.

Their eyes widened and Akihiko stopped mid-thrust. Minako covered the mouth of his lover and listened intently to the sounds outside the door.

"I dunno… Let's go eat somewhere else. I heard the cafeteria is serving desserts." The other person suggested.

"But I want to eat here. My mom had prepared a bento for me and I'm not planning on letting it go to waste." The first one had whined.

Minako and Akihiko panicked at the thought of some high school students catching them in this state.

"Fine. You're lucky the student council gave me a copy of the roof key." She produced a key from her pocket and thrust it inside the keyhole turning it ever so slowly. When the knob had let out a small click, she placed her hand on it and turned the cold metal pushing the door that blocked their path to the school roof. She took one step forward with her friend following behind her, bento in hand. They both stopped at when they saw the two people that were there at the roof before them.

"Oh… did we disturb something?" She asked.

Akihiko shook his head. "No. We were just talking." He explained. "Right?" He turned to the girl who had her back at them for assurance.

"Uhm… right…" She responded in a huffed tone seeming to struggle with something.

"Is she okay?" The girl with the bento pointed out tilting her head to the left hoping to see what the girl was doing.

Akihiko looked over his shoulder to check on Minako and it seems as though she was struggling with the zipper of her school blazer. He wanted to go over to her and help her out, but that could arise suspicions with the two student in front of them. It was good thing she tied the ribbon first.

"I'm fine…" She replied finally managing to close the zipper. She let out a huge breath and turned to the girls with a huge grin. "So are you gonna have lunch here?" She asked casually hoping that the girls wouldn't notice that she wasn't wearing her bra thanks to a certain someone breaking the straps earlier.

The two girls nodded. "Yes. We're gonna eat the bento that my mom had prepared for me." The girl raised the box lunch she was holding.

"Yeah well… enjoy your lunch." Minako nodded and turned too Akihiko. "Let's go. Senpai?"

"Uh yes…" He replied and walked ahead. "See you around ladies." He remarked before exiting through the door with Minako following behind.

The two girls stared at their backs. "Ne? Why did they leave when we got here?" The girl with the bento asked as she took a seat.

"I don't know. But did you know that those were Akihiko Sanada and Minako Arisato?" She said matter-of-factly stating that the two individuals were indeed popular in their huge school.

"Really? Then that explains everything. They were probably here to talk business." She reasoned opening her bento.

"Just one of the attractive and busy seniors here at Gekkoukan." She approached the edge of the school roof and slipped just a tad. She composed her balance and stared at the ground. "Why is it wet here?" She asked.

"Probably from the rain last night or from watering the plants." Her friend answered with her mouth already stuffed with egg rolls.

They both knew it didn't rain last night, so they just believe the fact that it was because the janitor had watered the plants a little while earlier. Of course, if they observe well, the plants were actually dying showing clear signs of dryness.

"Probably." She agreed not knowing about the events that happened on the said roof.

_Meanwhile..._

"They were freshmen I guess." Minako had started when she and Akihiko walked down the stairs.

Akihiko laughed and took the small fabric he had hid underneath his jacket and handed it to Minako. "Here."

Minako scowled at him and threw the useless underwear in the nearest trash bin. "Gee thanks." She turned around to walk away but he grabbed her wrist and pulled her back.

"We're finishing what we started tonight. You got that?" He gave her a deep but short kiss on the lips and proceeded to go to the opposite direction.

She shook her head and chuckled. "That Aki…"

* * *

><p><strong>So that's it. Sorry for the crappy writing because I didn't have the time to proof-read it. And a reviewer mentioned they were a bit OC, so yeah... they were. It was supposed to be Mitsuru and Saori who walked in on them. But then Mitsuru would be to smart to get fooled, so I changed it into unknown freshmen. Anyways tell me what you think by reviewing. Don't just click the close or back button when you haven't clicked the review button just yet.<strong>


End file.
